


La préface

by StarTwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Canonical Character Death, Dís comes in the Shire, Dís meets Bilbo, Good Parent Dís, Grief/Mourning, Le Collectif NoName, Post-Canon, The Shire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins
Summary: Bilbo Baggins essaie comme il peut d'ignorer les fantômes qui viennent le hanter - jusqu'au jour où ils frappent à sa porte, au milieu de la nuit. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" d'octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME]





	La préface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Est-il réellement nécessaire de préciser que Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Le Hobbit sont l’œuvre de Tolkien et que je ne suis qu’une admiratrice ? 
> 
> Bonjour bonjour ! Première fois que je me présente sur ce fandom avec un texte entièrement de moi et non une simple traduction, mais je participe au challenge d’Halloween du collectif Noname, avec un sort lancé par Nanthana14 sur le thème « au plus profond de la nuit », et je voulais écrire sur un fandom qu’elle connaît. 
> 
> Alors me voici, avec un petit texte sans prétention et un personnage très peu exploité, un peu tristounet mais il faut reconnaitre qu’on aime ça, au fond. Bonne lecture à tous et n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Il s’était déjà écoulé un an, la première fois qu’elle vint le trouver. Bien qu’elle le rencontrât encore de nombreuses fois par la suite, il n’oublia jamais leur première rencontre, teintée à la fois de deuil et de renaissance.

XXX

Après son retour dans le Shire, Bilbo avait entamé seul le chemin de la guérison et se remettait lentement des coups que le sort lui avait portés, rendu plus fort par les armes dont il s’était équipé en chemin.

A son arrivée chez lui, les habitants de Hobbiton crurent voir un fantôme : une ombre amaigrie et rongée de tristesse se présenta à Bag End, clamant répondre au nom de Bilbo Baggins. Néanmoins, endurci et marchant la tête haute, le revenant gagna de ses semblables un respect teinté d’une légère crainte qu’aucun autre hobbit ne leur inspira jamais par la suite – jusqu’à Frodo. Ainsi, il revendiqua sa maison et son titre, ainsi qu’une solitude bien accommodante. Les choses retrouvèrent leurs cours et les jours recommencèrent à s’écouler, tous identiques, laissant Bilbo désœuvré et dans l’attente. Ce qui avait autrefois réglé sa vie comme une horloge lui paraissait désormais insignifiant et il se retrouva désœuvré, comptant les heures et fuyant les fantômes qui revenaient le hanter dès la tombée de la nuit.

Les journées défilèrent, et tandis que Bilbo affrontait chaque nouvelle journée comme une cité assiégée, la date qu’il redoutait finit fatalement par arriver.

Il faisait particulièrement froid, cette nuit-là. Le mois d’octobre ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer clément avec les gens du Shire, si bien que les fenêtres des smials s’étaient toutes fermées et que les cheminées crachaient des volutes de fumée dans le ciel étoilé.

Bilbo était chez lui, seul. Plus aucun hobbit ne lui rendait visite depuis son retour, à l’exception de ses chers cousins Primula et Drogo. Grand bien leur fasse : encore à l’aube de son deuil, il ne supportait plus la compagnie de personne, et encore moins en ce jour.

Le hobbit s’assit dans son fauteuil, en face de l’âtre chatoyant de sa cheminée, enroulé dans une couverture. Il n’avait pas mangé. Il ne mangeait plus vraiment, le soir. Il n’y pensait simplement pas. Le regard plongé dans les flammes, il serrait ses mains autour d’une tasse de thé refroidissante.  

En ce 10 octobre de l’an 2942, il se devait de commémorer le premier anniversaire de la mort de ses nains.

Bilbo poussa un soupir tremblant. Couverture, tasse de thé, cheminée, ces conforts lui paraissaient plus grotesques que jamais, tandis que les souvenirs de mois passés à dormir dehors et à manger du maigre gibier s’insinuaient dans son esprit. Il songea un instant que ses compagnons survivants devaient être en train d’honorer leurs morts d’une manière bien plus glorifiante. Il avait été convié à cette célébration et avait évoqué la trop longue durée du trajet pour décliner l’invitation.

« - Aurais-je dû faire le voyage ? » chuchota-t-il à son feu.

Une branche éclata dans l’âtre en guise de réponse, unique son venant percer le silence de la pièce. Bilbo baissa tristement la tête. Quel piètre hommage. Un ridicule petit hobbit épleuré, seul dans son salon obscur et silencieux.

Qu’y avait-il à fêter, de toute façon ?

La guerre, les amoncellements de cadavres, les familles déchirées. La mort de deux enfants, le sacrifice d’innocents, la perte d’un ami si précieux. Bilbo n’était pas un nain : peu importait combien il essayait, il ne parviendrait jamais à voir en cette tragédie autre chose qu’une tragédie. Pour lui, nulle gloire à disparaitre comme ses compagnons avaient disparu. Il n’y avait à ses yeux que le chagrin de proches endeuillés, le gouffre vertigineux creusé par la disparition d’amis, de fils, de frères. L’horrible gâchis de vies fauchées avant l’heure. Il les fêtait donc seul, à sa façon. Dans le silence de son salon et la solitude de son cœur, pour leur montrer tout ce qu’ils laissaient derrière eux. 

« - Stupides nains, pesta affectueusement Bilbo. Ils prennent tellement de place… que lorsqu’ils s’en vont, ils laissent un vide impossible à combler. »

Soudain, tandis que le semi-homme se complaisait dans sa tristesse, trois coups retentirent à sa porte.

Bilbo se figea, les mains paralysées autour de sa tasse. Il osait à peine bouger. Il se souvenait distinctement de la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu quelqu’un frapper à sa porte de cette façon. _Quel mauvais tour mon esprit me joue là_ , songea-t-il amèrement. Pour se redonner contenance, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Mais au moment où il buvait une gorgée tiède, trois coups furent de nouveau frappés à sa porte. Bilbo manqua de s’étrangler et reposa brutalement sa boisson. Cette fois-ci, il les avait distinctement entendus : il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé. Quelqu’un devait lui faire une très mauvaise farce. Il se leva, furieux, et se précipita sur la porte pour l’ouvrir à la volée.

« - Fichez le… voulut-il s’exclamer, mais ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Devant lui, debout sur le perron, se tenait Thorin.

Vêtu d’une cape sombre et de bottes de voyage, ses épais cheveux aux tempes grisonnantes attachés en une queue de cheval, il l’observait de son regard clair. Bilbo resta sans voix. Voilà que les souvenirs venaient s’inviter chez lui, à présent. La folie le gagnait sûrement, et expliquait que cette vision se présentât à lui de manière aussi réelle.

 Le revenant fit un pas vers lui et le hobbit crut un instant que ses jambes n’allaient plus le porter.

\- Bonsoir, Maître hobbit », le salua le nain.

C’était une voix de femme.

XXX

« - Tenez, je vous l’ai fait réchauffer.

Bilbo tendit une tasse de thé fumante à la naine assise à la table de sa cuisine, qui l’accepta gracieusement.

\- Je vous remercie.

Il s’assit en face d’elle et ils se dévisagèrent, manifestement troublés tous les deux.

A présent qu’il y repensait, Bilbo se souvenait avoir entendu Balin mentionner la sœur cadette de Thorin. La mère de Fili et Kili, la princesse Dis.

Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de la rencontrer, pas même lors des obsèques, et ne savait rien à son sujet. Hormis qu’elle ressemblait terriblement à son frère, comme il en avait fait l’amère découverte ce soir. Légèrement plus petite que lui, elle avait le même visage harmonieux, le même nez droit, les mêmes iris d’un bleu translucide. A présent qu’il la voyait de plus près, il repérait quelques détails qui les différenciaient – la courbe de l’œil plus ronde, le barbe plus longue et soigneusement tressée – mais dans l’ensemble, il n’aurait pas été étonné d’apprendre que Thorin, de son vivant, avait été remarquablement difficile à distinguer de sa sœur. 

Se rendant compte de l’insistance de son regard, il détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

\- Je - je vous prie de m’excuser, bredouilla-t-il. Ce ne sont pas des manières mais… vous lui ressemblez tant.

Il avait cru trouver un fantôme, en ouvrant sa porte. Il se remettait difficilement du choc. La naine le jaugea un instant, et il craignit d’avoir parlé trop librement.

- Tout le monde nous confondait, admit-elle soudain. Les courtisans en perdaient la tête.

Elle avait une voix posée et sûre, une voix de reine. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa tasse, semblant se remémorer des jours lointains et meilleurs, mais se ressaisit bien vite.

\- C’est à moi de vous présenter des excuses, Maître hobbit. Je ne me suis pas annoncée et vous n’étiez visiblement pas en état de recevoir de la visite, commenta-t-elle en promenant son regard sur la cuisine désordonnée et les étagères vides.

Bilbo rougit de honte, une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Dis le gratifia d’un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre :

\- Vous devez vous questionner sur le motif de ma venue.

Après avoir vainement cherché une formule de politesse adéquate, il se résigna.

\- Oui.

La princesse se redressa, cherchant ses mots.

\- Mon peuple et moi… nous sommes des nains, Monsieur Baggins. Nous sommes des guerriers nés de la pierre et du métal. Les exploits que nous accomplissons à la guerre sont notre honneur et notre gloire. Ils sont la mort la plus honorable que nous puissions connaître.

Elle se tut pour boire une gorgée de thé, et reprit d’une voix plus faible :

\- Ce soir, une grande célébration se tient à Erebor pour honorer mon frère et mes fils, ainsi que tous les nains qui sont tombés avec eux. Le peuple va boire, manger, chanter et danser en souvenir d’eux. Ils se réjouiront tous de ce destin épique que ces guerriers ont connu.

 _Comme je le soupçonnais_ , songea Bilbo.

\- Savez-vous ce que je suis par-dessus tout, avant même d’être un nain, Monsieur Baggins ?

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter. Elles étaient aussi froides l’une que l’autre, et Bilbo comprit qu’ils partageaient le même chagrin.

\- Je suis une mère. Une mère qui a perdu ses enfants très jeunes, et qui doit regarder les siens célébrer cette disparition.

Sa voix s’était teintée de colère.

\- Il n’y a rien à célébrer à mes yeux, reprit-elle plus tristement. Maître hobbit, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère. Je regrette que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt. J’ai longtemps souhaité vous remercier pour votre loyauté et votre courage. J’ai d’ailleurs encouragé Balin à vous convier à la célébration qui se tient aujourd’hui à Erebor.

Bilbo se redressa, mortifié.

\- Je suis navré de mon absence. Je sais que ma venue était espérée, mais…

\- Ne vous excusez pas. J’espérais vous trouver ici. Je sais votre attachement à ces nains, mais… ce soir, il me semble que nos chagrins sont semblables. Et je crains que nous ne puissions les partager avec personne d’autre. »

Dis resserra ses doigts autour des siens et Bilbo acquiesça, les yeux humides.

Cette nuit, l’amour tendre et doux était venu se réfugier chez lui, mutilé, endeuillé.

Ils parlèrent longtemps. Dis insista pour entendre ce que Bilbo avait à dire au sujet de son frère, et savoura le portrait d’un homme droit et d’un oncle aimant que lui dressa le hobbit. Elle demanda qu’il lui contât des anecdotes cocasses et des faits simples survenus lors de leur aventure, loin des faits guerriers et des prouesses d’armes qui se répétaient inlassablement à Erebor.

Bilbo mit un point d’honneur à lui répondre, trouvant un exutoire dans cette réminiscence partagée. Les scènes, les timbres de voix, les sourires, les mots, il laissa tout lui revenir en mémoire dans le moindre détail. L’espace de quelques heures, dans l’obscurité, il laissa leurs morts revivre et revécut avec eux. Il put les saluer et reçut d’eux une force singulière.

Des larmes lui échappèrent, souvent, venant se mêler à celles que Dis ne cherchait pas à cacher. Cela le surprit : il avait déjà tant pleuré, aux premières nuits, secoué de sanglots déchirants. Mais ces pleurs-là étaient différents. Ces pleurs-là guérissaient, soignaient. Il pouvait le sentir.

Etrangement, au plus profond de cette nuit, il les retrouva. Dans cette cuisine éclairée à la bougie, parcourue de chuchotements et de reniflements, Thorin et ses neveux lui parurent moins morts, moins froids, moins perdus.

« - Ils sont là, murmura Dis. Ils sont avec nous. »

Bilbo acquiesça.

Dis repartit le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l’aube. Prenant place sur son poney, elle accepta le sac de vivres que lui tendait le hobbit. En retour, elle offrit à Bilbo le sourire de Thorin, rare et chaleureux. Puis elle le bénit et disparut comme elle était arrivée.

Et Bilbo se retrouva de nouveau seul, avec ses souvenirs.

Néanmoins, rien ne fut plus comme avant cette rencontre. Dis revint lui rendre visite le 10 octobre de l’année suivante, puis de celle d’après, et de toutes celles qui suivirent. Ce rituel s’installa entre eux, un hommage à leurs êtres chers qu’ils avaient monté de toutes pièces et qui n’appartenait qu’à eux.

Le chagrin de Bilbo, tout d’abord un poison brûlant ses entrailles et des ténèbres assombrissant ses jours, devint un bruit sourd, une compagnie quotidienne dont il finit par s’accommoder. Il ne le dérangea plus vraiment : au fil des années, la tristesse prit une teinte douce-amère et demeura gardienne de souvenirs que le hobbit chérirait éternellement.

Ces souvenirs de la grande aventure qu’il avait vécue – heureux, épiques, tristes, parfois douloureux mais jamais indésirés – reposaient continuellement en bordure de son esprit. Durant la journée, il n’y prêtait pas attention, absorbé par la vie qui avait repris son cours, par les choses du quotidien qui retrouvaient lentement leur intérêt et leurs couleurs. La nuit, en revanche, il les libérait, les laissait l’envahir et l’absorber, se faisant un devoir et une douce torture de les entretenir soigneusement.

Lorsque venait le fatidique jour d’octobre, il les partageait avec Dis et ensemble, ils honoraient la mémoire de leurs nains tombés au combat.

Ces souvenirs, ces bribes d’images et de sons, devinrent le plus précieux des trésors que Bilbo possédait – bien plus précieux encore que le coffre rapporté d’Erebor, bien plus précieux encore que l’étrange anneau acquis durant la quête. Si bien que, lorsqu’il sentit l’automne de sa vie se déclarer, Bilbo, craignant que la vieillesse ne les ternît, prit la décision de consigner ces souvenirs dans un récit qui relaterait l’aventure de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, et de la renaissance du royaume d’Erebor.  

Peut-être le jour viendrait où l’heure serait de nouveau aux réjouissances, et à ce moment-là, peut-être Bilbo éprouverait-il le désir de partager cette histoire avec quelqu’un d’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J’espère que cela vous a plu. Une rencontre entre Bilbo et Dis et le partage de leur tristesse, c’est une scène que j’avais en tête depuis très, très longtemps, sans jamais avoir le temps ni l’inspiration de construire une fic entière pour la concrétiser. Donc ce défi tombait à pic, merci Nathana14 ! Dis est un personnage avec beaucoup de potentiel, mais assez méconnu, c’est dommage. 
> 
> Au sujet du titre : j’aime assez l’idée que cette interaction puisse être ce qui pousse Bilbo à conserver ses souvenirs et à lui en faire réaliser l’importance, ce qui à terme, lui donnera l’idée d’écrire son livre pour que l’histoire puisse être transmise, notamment à Frodo. Ce texte est donc en quelque sorte une préface qui explique d’où Bilbo pourrait tenir son idée d’écrire un livre.
> 
> Merci de m’avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
